The Wolves of St Brutus
by Ceti H. Black
Summary: Speed and strength. Countless, ripped muscles under the expanse of thick, midnight black fur. Razor-sharp claws and fangs. Blazing amber eyes. This was what he wanted. This was the new him. From now on, he would always be strong and they would all pay! AU, werewolf!independent!powerful!grey!harry, implied abuse
1. The turning point

**I don't own the Potterverse or anything inside of it. I'm just playing a bit in J.K. Rowling's world.**

**No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended**

* * *

**I'm not a native English speaker. If you see any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them immediately.**

* * *

Speed and strength. Countless, ripped muscles under the expanse of thick, midnight black fur. Razor-sharp claws and fangs. Blazing amber eyes.

Dusting forgotten, little Harry James Potter was intently watching the movie, his jaw agape. He had never seen anything like that before. True, he had very little to compare with as he was never really allowed to watch anything on tv, especially when there were guests in the house. Still, that beast, the werewolf was simply amazing!

- Freak! Bring us more soda and popcorn! – bellowed Dudley and his friends snickered.

- Yeah! What he says!

He unglued his eyes from the tv with an almost physical pain and ventured into the kitchen. It was so unfair!

Suddenly, he heard the front door open. Apparently, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were back.

He quickly searched the cupboards for popcorn. He shouldn't make Dudley wait. He shuddered as the memory of his cousin's recent tantrum came to his mind.

All of a sudden, a familiar screech filled the house.

- DUDDERS! DUDDERS, BABY! How could my baby watch this? WEREWOLVES! BEASTS! Do you hear that Vernon? FREAKS! Why are you watching this Duddykins? Tell mummy the truth. You are such a good boy, you are all good boys. So well-mannered and polite. Now, tell mummy why?

Harry silently entered the living room carrying a huge bag of popcorn. Dudley's eyes followed him. Suddenly, he smirked viciously.

- Mummy, mummy! – he cried babylike – We didn't want to! Really, mummy! You believe me, right mummy?

- Of course, Dudders darling.- she cooed, still hyper ventilating a little and stroked his blond greasy hair lovingly - Now, tell me the truth, sweetums. Don't worry, baby. Mummy's not mad. It will all be alright.

Dudley paused for the dramatic effect.

- It was the Freak! The Freak made us watch it!

The other boys quickly caught on with the act.

- We were so scared Mrs. Dursley, so scared! He could do something… freakish to us, Mrs. Dursley!

- Mrs. Wright from Magnolia Road said she had seen him planning something yesterday!

- So good, you're here Mr. and Mrs. Dursley!

- Mum, he even ate our popcorn and drank all the soda!

- He didn't even treat us to it, Mr. Dursley!

Vernon looked at the tiny, messy-haired boy and went red in face from rage. Ugly purple blots of skin showed on his neck and his veins looked like they would burst anytime now.

- BOY! I WARNED YOU, BOY! BUT NO! YOU WOULD THREATEN MY DUDDERS WITH, WITH… YOUR FREAKISHNESS! CUPB... YOUR ROOM, NOW! – he turned towards the other children – Boys, you should go home now. I need to have a talk with this… hooligan!

* * *

Harry cried without a sound, curled into a tiny ball in his cupboard. He hurt all over. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He had never done anything to them!

Maybe if he was stronger… Like, like… that werewolf! Big, muscled and scary! Yes, he would love it so much!

He looked at his skeleton-like hand. He wished it had been more like that beast's paw. Strong, with razor-sharp claws… He wished so hard!

Suddenly, a weird feeling came over him. His hand was tingling. His nails elongated and sharpened and his skin blackened slightly. He stared at it, shocked.

Was this his… Freakishness? The one that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were always talking about?

It was… INCREDIBLE! Maybe he could be strong. Maybe if he wished hard enough and practiced this… whatever it was, maybe he could turn into a real werewolf!

He inspected the hand and wished it to be normal again. One of his nails shortened a bit. He tried again and again and succeeded at last. His hand looked just as usual now.

Despite the pain, he grinned like crazy. He felt like he had just run a marathon but hey, he could make it work! He would become strong! He would become strong and they would all pay!


	2. The point of no return

**I don't own the Potterverse or anything inside of it. I'm just playing a bit in J.K. Rowling's world.**

**No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**I'm not a native English speaker. If you see any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them immediately.**

* * *

The scent of old books twirled in his nose. He involuntarily sneezed and immediately looked around to check if someone noticed him. Luckily, no one was around. He sighed with relief. The librarian was Aunt Petunia's old friend. They even attended the Garden Club together. If she noticed him in the supernatural section… He shuddered.

This was his second visit to the library. He had already flipped through every book on wolves he could find. He had studied their way of life and tried to change his mindset accordingly. He especially cherished the idea of having a pack.

It had been really hard to allay Miss Marschall's suspicions but he had managed. Still, he knew that the excuse of writing a biology essay would not work twice, especially if she found him reading fiction.

He had to come here, though. He needed to research. So far he had simply learnt through trial and error but clearly, it wasn't enough. Three months had already gone by since the Discovery and he still hadn't managed to fully transform. Summer holidays were coming to an end and soon he would have even less free time. He was getting desperate.

True, he had succeeded in turning his eyes amber and improving his sight, sense of smell and hearing. His reflexes were now much better too. He had even tried strengthening his muscles but it was simply impossible in his current starved state. He had read about it in a biology book that Dudley had discarded once. His famished organism was probably slowly consuming itself to gain the substances it needed so badly.

Still, there was some improvement. It just wasn't good enough for him. With a determined expression on his face, he immersed himself in one of the old tomes that were surrounding him again.

...

_A __werewolf __is a mythological creature, a man with the ability or the curse to shapeshift into a wolf-like beast under the influence of the full moon...  
_

Wait!

The full moon! He knew that something was amiss! Oh, he felt so stupid now!

He closed and shelved the book quietly and discretely peeked from behind the bookstand. Good, the librarian wasn't looking his way. Still, he observed her warily for another moment and when he was finally sure that she wouldn't notice him, he quickly sneaked out.

* * *

Oh, he hated them! He hated them so much! Family was not supposed to be like that! He knew that now. They were supposed to love and cherish and… He almost sobbed his heart out again. Why? Why did they hate him so much?

Because he was a Freak? What was a Freak anyway? If he was so dangerous, why didn't they just put him down or kick him out? Even animals were treated better than him!

He had finished all of his chores. He had even prepared a two-course dinner and a dessert on time. It smelled great so it must have been tasty. Still, he was punished and then sent to his Cupboard without even the thinnest slice of bread and with a kick to his shins from his bully of a cousin.

Why?

He did not deserve that. They did not deserve him! He would become strong. He would show them that he didn't need them, didn't need them at all! He would complete the change and find himself a nice pack. There were bound to be other Freaks around, weren't they? There were so many people in the world. They couldn't all be normal, could they?

He brushed his tears off with the back of his hand. The weird tingly feeling was back.

**He would become strong!**

The lock clicked and his Cupboard's door opened quietly. He left it as if in a trance.

**He would become strong!**

The front door opened by itself too and suddenly his eyes flashed amber.

**He would become strong!**

He ran towards the small forest behind the Spinner's End, the call of the wild in his heart.

**He would become strong!**

The full moon illuminated his path. He ran and ran, wind blowing wildly in his already messy hair.

**He would become strong!**

His bones began to stretch and dislocate, thick midnight black fur covered his skin. A scream tore its way from his throat, changing halfway into a howl.

**He would become strong! **

Hands into paws, nails into claws. Fangs, a tail, a muzzle…

Suddenly, a new scent drifted towards him, enticing him and beckoning him closer. PREY! His instincts screamed at him. PREY! FOOD! CHASE!

He broke into a run again. It took seconds, seconds only and he easily crushed the deer's fragile throat between his powerful jaws.

The taste of fresh blood woke him up. Where was he? What was he doing? He slowly recovered his senses. He was a werewolf now, wasn't he? He moved his limbs awkwardly and stared at his own tail. It was… what he wanted, right?

He looked at the twitching carcass again. Could he… Would he… It wasn't right, was it? Maybe he could just change back and… and… and what?

No! He would see it to the end. He was not a human now. He had never been a human and even if he had once been one, he was definitely a werewolf now and a starved werewolf at that.

He lowered his muzzle and warily sniffed the deer. Strangely, it didn't repulse him.

He had won fair and square, hadn't he? He was stronger than the deer. It was eat or be eaten in the animal kingdom and he certainly wasn't human anymore.

Hunger twisted his empty guts. He looked at the deer again. It was just slightly less… cooked, wasn't it? Immediately a memory of Uncle Vernon eating an almost rare steak came to his mind. Yes, that was it. He could do it. Even humans ate meat, didn't they?

His mind made up, he tore at the smaller animal's body without regret.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_So, what do you think?_**

* * *

**_Do you think that this fic should be rated T or M? I have no idea (this is my second fanfic ever).  
_**


	3. Repercussions

**I don't own the Potterverse or anything inside of it. I'm just playing a bit in J.K. Rowling's world.**

**No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**I'm not a native English speaker. If you see any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them immediately.**

* * *

Darkness descended on the pristine Privet Drive lulling its absolutely normal and utterly boring inhabitants to peaceful sleep. Like in a well oiled machine front doors were closed, tvs turned off, showers taken, teeth cleaned, proper educational fairy tales told and lights turned off at precisely the same moment.

Only one person stayed awake. Half lying, half sitting on an old shabby mattress under a thin, threadbare blanket in his Cupboard eight year old Harry James Potter was counting down to his ninth birthday.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Yup, that's it.

- Happy Birthday Harry – he whispered to himself and hid Dudley's old watch under his worn out pillow

He lied back and wrapped himself in the old blanket. It had been a good year. He sleepily smiled to himself. No, of course the Dursleys had not changed. No, if anything they were even worse that before. It was Harry who had really changed. He had truly become strong.

The first full moon he spent as a werewolf had been a turning point in his life. He had made up his mind then and had stubbornly stood by his decision for the whole year. **He would never be a weak human again!**

It had also left him permanently changed. His eyes were now the colour of the molten gold, his senses and reflexes sharper than ever. Even the damage caused by the abuse he had suffered on the hands of his so-called "family" was fixed. He was now reasonably tall and unusually ripped. Still, his body was lithe and agile looking, like an athlete's body. The changes hadn't stopped at that, either. His mind changed too.

At first, he had been able to almost feel the beast prowling in the back of his mind, instincts constantly whispering about things he wouldn't normally do. It got stronger after the second full moon too, but soon the distinction between his human and werewolf "I" grew less and less defined.

After the third full moon, he had gained a certain animal-like grace to his moves.

After the fourth– an almost feral glint in his eyes.

The neighbors had started to avoid him then which of course had not gone unnoticed by Aunt Petunia. She couldn't care less which colour his eyes were and whether he was small or tall but the neighbors' talking was something else. In turn, she had told Uncle Vernon and he had tried to beat him bloody again, tried being the clue word. Somehow, Harry had gained an almost superhuman resistance to pain and injuries. True to his promise, he hadn't stayed passive either. The first blow he had stroke surprised his Uncle so much, that he just stared at him for a moment and then left without a word.

Unable to hurt him physically, the Dursleys had focused on emotional abuse. Still, he had been too strong and determined to be broken easily.

The months had gone by and it seemed that Uncle Vernon had finally reached the decision on what to do with him. He had been muttering and smirking to himself all day yesterday. Harry wasn't worried, though. Whatever it was, he would deal with it just as he dealt with everything else.

* * *

_**Vernon's POV**_

At last! He could finally get rid of the Potter boy! Oh, how long he had waited for this moment! That ungrateful freak had slept under his roof and had eaten his food for far too long. That good for nothing parasite! The reason why Tuney kept this… this… _abomination_ in their house had always been beyond him. Nine years ago she had surprisingly said "no" to abandoning It at a forest or even at an orphanage. There was no one else to take the freak in either. Now, however, there was no way she could say "no". It was just a boarding school after all. It was even subsidized by the state! Apparently, the neighbors had filed numerous complaints about the boy. He looked like a right criminal after all. Abnormal, that one. A feral psychopath even. Vernon agreed with them wholeheartedly. There was simply no way that a proper citizen would look like that!

Yes, he would fit in only too well in the St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. They had even made an exception and accepted him early! Brilliant! Simply brilliant! Oh, he could hardly wait to tell Marge!

* * *

_Do you have any suggestions or ideas that you would like to share? Go on. Click on the "Post Review" button :). It won't bite._


	4. St Brutus

**I don't own the Potterverse or anything inside of it. I'm just playing a bit in J.K. Rowling's world.**

* * *

**No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**I'm not a native English speaker. If you see any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them immediately.**

* * *

_A/N: In this chapter I'm using various words from "A Prisoner's Dictionary". Do you think it makes the chapter a bit more realistic? I know it would be even more realistic if I could write a certain accent but I don't think I could pull it off._

* * *

_Sorry for the delay and thanks for all these favs and adding my story to your alerts ^-^._

* * *

- So this is it – thought Harry gloomily, checking out his new "home". A prison is more like it – he snorted, eyeing the crude-looking, depressingly grey, rectangular building behind high fences and vicious looking barbed wires.

- So what do you think, Boy? – said Vernon gleefully – Impressive, huh?

- Very – he drawled, aware that it would infuriate the man, who couldn't exactly do anything in such public surroundings. Honestly, could his face get even more red?

Vernon sputtered for a moment but quickly pulled himself together.

- They'll teach you, Freak. They will teach you where your place is. You'll get what you _truly _deserve, Boy. You've done it now.- he snickered to himself with a mad shine to his eyes. – See you in the summer, Freak.

Still chuckling lightly to himself, he shoved the boy towards the gate.

Harry didn't look back. What good would it do anyway? He had to focus on the task on hand. Whether he liked it or not, this was going to be his home for the next few years. He braced himself and faced the iron gate with his usual nearly emotionless mask firmly on. He hesitated a bit but in the end still pushed the entry phone's button. They would accept him – he told himself – they would accept him or he would make them accept him!

* * *

_**Madam Allard's POV**_

Madam Allard was not a naïve, just-out-of-college girl. No, she was a seasoned woman. A woman that faced countless miscreants and even survived three major and two minor rebellions at her brother's school. Still, when she opened the gate and accidently looked straight into the eyes of St. Brutus' newest resident, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

The Beast. She remembered that now. The Beast of Privet Drive!

- Keep your cool, keep your cool – she thought feverishly - It's just a child!

Still, with that feral glint in his eyes, wild hair and all these muscles visible even under the baggy rags he wore, he truly looked the part of a beast. She gulped, visibly pulled herself together and still speechless, rigidly showed him in.

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

As soon as the strict-looking woman, Madam Allard, he reminded himself, left him to his own devices, he set out to check out his new surroundings. After all – he told himself - a proper reconnaissance worked wonders for self preservation.

He was still milling the hallway, when suddenly a new scent reached his nostrils. Odd – he thought as his brain registered the lack of the sounds that usually accompanied approaching humans.

- Welcome to the Big House, mate.

Harry spun around just in time to see a tall and gaunt blonde boy hold out his hand to shake. He grinned and took it without a second thought.

- Glad to be here. It beats living with my relatives anyway.

The blonde grinned back and enthusiastically shook Harry's hand.

- So… what did you do?- he said eying Harry thoughtfully – Shank some poor bloke?

Suddenly, another, older boy turned up just behind the blonde and cuffed him on the head.

- Oi, Ackley. Don't you know anything? He's the Beast of Privet Drive! A real life celebrity, that's what we have here! – he tutted disapprovingly and turned to the newcomer - The name's Mason. – he offered his hand to Harry with a crooked smile

- Harry. – replied Harry, accepting it quickly - So, how long have you been living here? – he asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

- Almost five years and still two to go. But Ackleykiens just got here – replied Mason

- It's just a cat nap for me. - the blonde piped in - I'll be out of here in no time. You?

- Honestly – Harry ruffled his hair thoughtfully – No idea. I guess as long as they will have me.

They snickered.

- Well, then. You just have to meet our corner, right M.?

- Yup, let's get going. Don't ya worry Har, we'll show you the ropes!

And Harry followed them, a small, soft smile already playing on his lips.

* * *

_Please review! I want to know what you think about this chapter._

_ Pretty please? With a cherry on top?_


End file.
